KageDrabbles
by upseto
Summary: One shots and drabbles of little ideas I've come up with, but don't have the skill to continue. Maybe if inspiration strikes it'll become one haha. T because blood/cursing later? Orphan-three centric, right now-
1. Upseto Seto

A/N: hm, I'm not sure how this works I'm just copying off other people's. I don't own Kagepro or any of these characters and stuff. Uh, sorry in advance? I couldn't think of a title either.

* * *

"_Just do it, Seto._"  
His pained eyes rose from his hands to the speaker. Kido's eyes met his with dead seriousness. Seto's gaze ventured down to her own hands that were holding down another that they loved so. Feelings eyes on him, the blonde looked up; his eyes were dark. "_It's okay, Seto. Go ahead, no hard feelings if you do, right?_" Kano gave a tired grin. His shoulders tensed, and he wrung his hands feeling despair tighten in his chest. He looked to both his companions once more. Kido definitely felt hurt and ruthless toward finding the truth. Kano was definitely lying; Seto wasn't even sure if he was actually being held down or not. "There… there has to be another way…" he stammered, "We don't need to do this, after all we've known him sin—" That was as far as he got before Kido shouted, "You know we can't do that anymore!" She tightened her grip on Kano's arm causing him to wince slightly. Both eyes were back on Seto, and he felt as if the stares were suffocating him. He gulped, his throat dry… He knew his words were selfish, but even so… using his ability on Kano. He shook his head violently, tears welling up in his eyes, "_No! I won't do it!_" His hands curled into fists as he shouted defiantly. He caught a glimpse of their shocked faces from his outburst before he looked away, biting his lips. He knew he was being childish, but when he thought of the days they'd spent together, and the trust they'd built… No; it was Kano that broke that trust, but even so… people were dark on the inside. He knew that better than anyone. He was at a loss, what should he do? What was the right thing to do?


	2. So sorry Kido

A/N: Aaaah, this one is a bit longer. I liked it in the beginning, but by the end, I kinda... get this weird feeling about it. Anyways, Stabbing and stuff, swearing. I don't own kagepro, again. (/w\) I think ths one works better as a oneshot.

* * *

"_Shit_," Kano swore under his breath, stumbling backwards into the wall. Leaning against it heavily, he doubled over, clutching at the pain in his side. Sweat beaded his forehead, and he gulped as he slowly peeled his hand away from the wound. Blood soaked his shirt, and his hand, covered in red, was shaking. A wave of nausea washed over him and he slid down the wall, replacing pressure to his side. He threw a scornful glare over at the security guard he'd managed to incapacitate, holding a bloodied penknife. In a fit of rage, he lashed out at the man with his foot, sending the blade skittering around the corner. He immediately regretted it as a jolt of pain bloomed from his side and he bent over once more, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Just as the pain began to subside to the point where it was bearable, a door opened and Kido emerged to see…

Kano leaning over an unconscious man, prodding him with one boot.  
"Oi, let's go," she said beckoning the blonde to follow her down the length of the hallway.  
"Yeeees sir," he cheered in his normal jovial voice, straightening up. Kido started to turn, but stopped, glancing back at Kano once more. Eyebrows knit, she frowned, "Is something wrong?"  
Kano answered her with a grin, "Are you worried about me, Leader?"  
Her glare returned full power, but Kano waved his hand dismissively, "Nothing's wrong, I've done my part."  
"…" Kido wasn't quite convinced, but decided it could wait; they didn't have time to waste after all.  
"Whatever, hurry up," she spun around and continued down the hallway after she saw that Kano gave a mock salute and followed her, trailing his fingers along the wall.

His breathing was laboured as he shuffled after Kido, one arm on the wall as support. He couldn't stand up straight, and the blood started to drip from his shirt and from between his fingers. His footsteps slowed until he was moving mere centimeters at a time, dragging one foot with the other. Kido had gotten a far ways ahead of him, but he couldn't hear her footsteps or the words she threw over her shoulder, just static. His head started to throb, and his vision blurred. The lights were so bright… Kido was just a dark silhouette in front of him. Could he keep up his projection? He only needed to get outside, so Kido could finish up… like he said before, his part was done. He shouldn't make Kido worry. His sight was slowly fading, and he tripped over his own feet, falling face down. The buzz of pain was being drowned out by numbness. He lifted his head, he could barely even manage that, trying to get a last look at his childhood friend.

"…So… rry… Ki… do…" _You'll have to go on without me. _


End file.
